


The monster within

by Av_bio



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Demons, Gen, use of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Av_bio/pseuds/Av_bio
Summary: What happens when an incident occurs causing one brothers secret to be shown
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Casey

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the songs 'bad guy' and 'bury a friend' by Billie Eilish.

Colonel Casey slowly walked into one of the cells of the GDF prison, this cell was stronger than the others, it was secluded mainly to keep the other prisoners safe. The cell itself housed a very powerful being in it, something Casey had never seen before, and she had seen a lot. The being turned its head to look at her, its stunning blue eyes staring at her watching every step she took, it was sat leaning against the curved wall of the glass like wall of its confines its hands folding paper in to a little crane. It seemed to do that a lot, if Casey was to guess why it was probably to calm it down, it tended to be very aggressive, and the angrier it got the stronger it seemed to become. She approached the side he was lent against and crouched down.

‘Hello Alan’ She said quietly. It turned to give Casey its full attention, this is when she realised that it wasn’t Alan at this moment in time, it was whatever was possessing him. Its eyes seemed to glow, which in the low light of the room looked eerie. 

‘Don’t call me that.’ It mumbled. ‘That’s not my name.’

‘Alan-‘ BANG! She had been interrupted by it slamming its fist in to the wall. 

‘THAT’S NOT MY NAME’ it roared. 

She backed away a bit, not expecting that. The being was standing now, hitting the walls baring its very human teeth, it was acting like a wild animal, yet it was just a human, just Alan.

Just Alan, it sounded horrible for her to think of him like that, Alan was so much more than ‘just Alan’ her was a hero, he is a hero, he is family. But this Alan, this Alan deserves the ‘Just Alan’ name, he’s using Alans body, not letting the real Alan out. It made her sick, seeing the innocent boy she loved so much, act like a wild animal, what made it worse is that he couldn’t control it, just a puppet for the beast taking over.

‘Fine, you’re not Alan, what should I call you then- no don’t answer that, you have taken over Alan and hurt him, you don’t deserve to be called anything. What I want to know is what you are and what you’re doing, why Alan, why are you hurting him?’ she spoke, slowly raising her voice. 

‘Me, hurting Alan, I would never, I’m protecting him, keeping him safe from this messed up world, protecting him from bad situations, like what just happened, Alan nearly got shot by one of your team, then as soon as I show up you aim a gun at me, at Alan, the person you say you love,’ he explained, ‘besides it’s not like I chose Alan as a host body, I was put in his body before he was born and I’ve been there ever since.’

‘If you didn’t want the guns aimed at you and Alan, you shouldn’t have killed the man who accidentally shot at you-‘ ‘He was a threat’ He interrupted, ‘I had to make sure it didn’t happen again.’

‘That doesn’t excuse what you did’ She retorted, ‘And how does that protect Alan, everyone knows what he did, everyone saw it, who is going to trust him now, people now see him as a murderer, you know what why should I explain this to you, you don’t seem to have a care for morals. I’m not going to be letting you out, not until you get out of Alan.’


	2. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's arrival

Scott stood outside the cell with Colonel Casey, it had been a week since he had last saw Alan, he hadn’t been allowed to see him. He had constantly been calling the GDF to let him see his brother, only stopping to eat and sleep, not by choice, Virgil had made him. Finally, Casey had let him come see him, bringing him in a day where they would not be disturbed, she knew it would be hard for Scott to see Alan like this so privacy would be a must. 

‘Listen Scott, before you go in there, there’s something you should know.’ Casey started, ‘The boy you see in there may look like Alan, but inside its not, its someone- something else, please don’t treat him the same.’

‘I can’t promise anything, Casey’ Scott replied, staring at the entrance of the cell, he just wanted to see him.

‘I’m just letting you know Scott; I’m not going in there with you as I want you to have your own time with him’ She says unlocking the door and letting Scott in.

Scott waits until the doors closed behind him before he does anything. He slowly walk towards the cylindrical prison in the centre of the room, he sees a shadow in dim room, walking closer he sees that Alan is facing away from the door, slouched against the wall. He’s about to call out to Alan when a voice beats him to it.

‘Scott Tracy, I was wondering when you would arrive.’ It began, ‘What took you so long?’

It sounded like Alan, but he didn’t speak like Alan, it caught him of guard, so much so that he couldn’t even get a sentence out his mouth.

‘So, what’s your excuse, I thought you cared about us’ It said. 

‘Us, what do you mean us?’ He questioned.

‘Me and Alan of course, who else?’ 

‘And who are you and why are you controlling my brother?’ Scott replied, slowly getting angrier with every word this monster said.

‘Oh me, I don’t have a name, well I did but its been so long that I can’t remember. Funny how things like that just slip from your mind.’ It paused for a moment with a grin on its face, Alans face, ‘As for controlling Alan, I’m not controlling Alan, I’m protecting him’ 

‘From what?’

‘Everything, these missions, any accidents. Why do you think Alan, one of the clumsiest people in the world, hasn’t been badly injured yet, how he always comes out of a rescue unscathed? It was me, all me, I am the one keeping him safe. I’ve been here since the beginning, since he was born, why is it that everyone wants me gone! I fucked up alright! I-’ Scott could see that Alans eyes were glazed over, and out of habit he got close to Alan and leaned down to his level.

‘I don’t want you gone, I- I just want to talk, to you- and Alan, he’s my little brother, please just let me talk to him again.’ Scott said quietly, palms spread on the glass parting both of them. His forehead resting on the glass. Slowly Alan copied him, matching his hand positions on the glass. 

‘S-Scott?’ 

Scott looked up and immediately was met by Alans eyes, not glowing like before, more normal, more his Alan. He smiled and Alan smiled right back at him.

‘Alan?’

‘Yea, its me, s-sorry for scaring you, I can’t control it, don’t hurt him either, he’s protected me for so long, I don’t think I would be able to live without him.’ Alan cried, wishing to be able to hug his brother, he hated being trapped. ‘He’s not controlling me, the reason he’s been in control for the past week is that he knows I don’t like being trapped and wants to keep me safe from all these people staring and shouting at me.’

‘God, I wish I could hug you right now Allie, I hate that your trapped in here, its horrible seeing you like this.’ 

‘I wish I could hug you too Scott’ 

And that was all that was said, Scott and Alan didn’t know what else to say, they just knelt down sobbing quietly for what seemed like hours…


	3. A moment to think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a sudden inspiration to add some more to this instead of leaving it as is!

Scott should have noticed something earlier; he should have known there was something different about Alan.

Firstly, the kid always talked to himself, and not in the way others would do it, he had full in depth conversations with himself, babbling away about his day, what he learnt, how much he loves his family and rockets, etc. Scott had let this slide, talking to yourself was a thing a lot of people did, maybe not to that level but Scott was sure that didn’t mean anything. 

Second was how quickly Alan learnt things, again Scott thought nothing of it, some people are just like that, but Alan picked everything up naturally, when he had just started flying thunderbird 3 the kid made it look like he had been doing it for years. Other things he had picked up quickly was instruments, climbing, cooking, he knew it all. Come to think of it, Alan had been the quickest of all of them to learn to walk and talk.

And since he had a talk with ‘Alan’ or whoever, he noticed more things, like how Alan came out unscathed of every mission he went on, no matter how brutal it was, everyone else in the family had the scars from missions but Alan had none, and Scott himself could probably think of at least 10 times Alan should have been injured. He had been under many piles of rubble but no bruises or scars.

Maybe if he had noticed then maybe Alan wouldn’t be in a cell right now. Scott thinks back to the previous week, just an ordinary rescue, well with the added joy of bringing the hood back to the GDF. 

FLASH BACK  
‘Thank you, international rescue for bringing the Hood back to us, we’ve recently made a new cell, more robust. This time the hood will not escape, we are sure of it.’ Casey says. They are on the landing strip at the GDF prison, the 4 brothers stood outside their ships listening to what the Colonel has to say.

‘That’s great to hear Colonel, and it was great to see you again, obviously we would love to stay and chat, but we should get back to base.’ Scott says, turning away, gesturing for his brothers to return to their ships. Scott had only turned away for a second before he heard the gunshots, quickly turning toward the direction of the sound he could see that the hood was already running, and someone was on the floor with GDF guard around them, it seemed the gunshot was just a distraction. Scott goes to run after the hood with Alan and Gordon following and Virgil going to the wounded guard. Scott sped up when he saw the Hood slow down. Then he stopped when he saw the hood step into what seemed to be nothing. The nothing quickly become something, it was a ship which had been disguised. The ship began to fly higher and a door underneath opened, a missile launcher came out and took aim. 

‘Run!’ Scott shouted, turning round dragging Gordon and Alan back with him, All three running as fast as they could to any source of cover. Scott was so focused on getting out of there that he didn’t notice Gordon tripping up, causing him to fall to the ground. Alan did, and he stopped to run back, stumbling to reach Gordon and help him up. That’s when he noticed it, a missile coming their way, no way of stopping it.

Gordon looked into Alans eyes terrified, he expected Alans to be filled with the same fear his were but no, Alans eyes were blue, not the normal baby blue they usually were, this blue was cold, and his pupils were gone. The blue seemed to glow unnaturally until Alans demeanour changed, then he turned and stood up. Gordon watched Alan slowly move toward the direction of the missile, what was Alan doing? That’s when it happened. The missile was metres away speeding towards them, until… it wasn’t, Gordon had been watching the whole time, he had seen Alan move his hand and that seemed to make the whole world stop. Gordon looked around panicked, he saw Scott, Virgil and the GDF workers staring at them, faces dropped, frozen in place. Did Alan just pause time? Gordon thought, that was until he saw Scott running their way.

Gordon turned back to Alan, he hadn’t moved much, hand still up just stood there.

‘Alan,’ Gordon said, as gentle as possible.

No response.

‘Alan,’ He said a little louder, trying to crawl closer, that was until he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Scott. He looked up to him, but Scott wasn’t looking back, he was watching Alan.

‘Alan,’ Scott said, his tone low. He made slow quiet steps toward Alan, reaching out to him but he was too late, Alan began to move. He ran forward swinging both his arms forward. The missile swung round and started flying towards the hoods ship, which was starting to flee. That must have been what prompted Alan to move Scott thought. He was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he saw the hoods ship explode in the distance and Alan fall to his knees, breathing heavily.

Scott went to kneel in front of him, putting his hands on his shoulders.

‘Alan?’ He said, again keeping his voice low.

Alans head slowly came up; he looked a mess. His eyes were still the cold lifeless blue, tears streaming down his face, but he didn’t go to hug Scott like he usually would. He just stared at him, worried at Scott’s response. It felt like hours that they just knelt there staring at each other, but it was long enough for the GDF guards to surround them, aiming their weapons at Alan. Scott saw Virgil move to Gordon to tend to his injury. He feels a rough hand on his shoulder, he turns to see a guard pulling him back, he’s scared to leave Alan, the kids vulnerable and not himself, he shouldn’t be left alone, but he looks up to Casey, who gives him a worried glance and a nod. So, he lets himself be pulled away, not without taking one last glance at Alan, he had his head back down tears still falling.

Scott and the guard had only taken a few steps before commotion started happening behind them, both looking back they saw guards scattered around on the floor, Alans blue eyes glowing and his feet slowly coming of the ground, he was floating. Scott stared in shock at his younger brother. In the corner of his eye he saw Virgil moving Gordon away, he knew Alan would never hurt them, but anything was possible. That’s when Scott saw it a guard pulling up a gun, aiming it at his little brother. 

‘No! Stop’ He screamed as loud as he could, but the gunshot had already gone off and Alan wasn’t quick enough to stop it. The bullet hit him in the shoulder causing him to fall to the ground and be picked up by the guards who began to drag him in to the prison building, the guard next to Scott held on to Scott, stopping him from following his youngest brother.

FLASHBACK END

And that’s how they ended up in their current situation, He just wanted to go home, but he couldn’t without Alan with him.


End file.
